Revelations
by MaxwellDubz
Summary: Years have passed since the main story, new friends have been made, a new kingdom has been built but the time of Peace is edging to an end once again. Who could be the Masked kidnapper? And what does she want with the kingdoms children?


Revelations

Written By: Max Dubz

Chapter One: After Party

The rain pours down softly onto the streets of Indigo, one of the many Island cities of the Kingdom of Valor. A woman in a brown trench coat with long golden hair trudges down the street, wearing a worn pair of Shades. To any common eye, the woman would seem like she's headed to a stressful place as slow as possible but to a friend they would know that the Investigator had simply learned to take her time. Yang Xiao Long was once a Party girl, a Thrill Seeker, even a Huntress but now she's the Woman who takes the cases the Cops won't. Although, seeing Yang without her Partner Blake Belladonna is an unusual sight but with a Case like this Yang needed the Rain to wash off her stress. Yang sighs to herself slightly, the case had started to get to her physically and emotionally. It's not every day that kids go missing, but on Indigo island it's turning out to be the case. Yang's eyes flash red for a second, as the thought of someone taking Cherry her adoptive daughter crosses through her mind. Yang shakes her head slightly, trying to get the horrid throught out of her mind. Yang had originally thought she'd have to slow down once she decided to settle down and adopt but Cherry easily made her Question how her own Father had managed to keep in her control. '

The familiar sound of a Motorcycle edges closer, as Blake pulls up beside her on her Bike. "We missed you at the Party." Blake says quietly, causing Yang to look down. "I've got cases all over the board right now, I don't have time for a Party." Yang says, still looking down. "We've got cases all across the board Yang, you've been working yourself too hard I should know." Blake says, getting off Yang's bike. "What if it was Cherry?" Yang asks, looking up at Blake with her Lilac eyes. "She'd pop a piece of bubble gum, and send the Mask flying with a Home Run." Blake says with a smirk on her face. "I worry." Yang says sighing a little. Blake pulls a CD out of her pocket, popping it into the Bikes CD player. The first song causes Yang to smirk a little, reminding her of the dance years ago she had gone through great lengths to plan for Blake, even letting Weiss use those stupid Doilies. "I think you owe me a Dance," Blake says, holding out her hand. Yang smirks, taking her hand and twirling Blake as they start to slow dance. Yang closes her eyes for a moment, relishing the scene at hand as feelings start to spark that Yang hasn't experienced in a while. "Yang, take a moment to think about where we are. We're on a floating island, that's a city a part of a Kingdom we helped create, where I don't need to wear my Bow." Blake says softly, her head resting on Yang's shoulder. The sudden sound of the Police Radio snaps the two from their moment. "Hey Bill, any eyes on those Bank Robbers?" Dispatch asks, the sound of worry obvious in the man's voice. "Ten-Four, they've just taken that new Flower Shop on Main hostage." Bill says, sounding even more worried. Yang's eyes meet Blake's and the two quickly get on the Bike speeding off.

Two women walk into a flower Shop called "Rose Garden", one in her late twenties wearing a Red cloak the other in her mid Teens wearing a Red T-shirt and a White vest. "Get on the ground NOW!" A man wearing a Gas Mask says, with a Dust Rifle. "Are you Robbing me?" Ruby asks, as her eyes Narrow behind her Red Shades. In an instant, Ruby charges forward knocking the man back in a Burst of Red Rose petals as Cherry cartwheels behind the counter, pulling out a rather large Luminescent Baseball Bat. Cherry Pops a piece of Double Bubble into her mouth, making her eyes suddenly glow as she Rockets over the counter sending two men flying. "Who the Hell are these Chicks?!" The man to the left asks, wearing a Paper bag as a mask. "Screw this!" The man to the right wearing a Hockey mask shouts, making an attempt to run for the door only for it to get kicked down by Swat. "Someone's paying for that door…" Ruby says, putting her hand on her hip while putting away her Scythe. The sound of an explosion rocking a nearby street causes the Shop to shake slightly catching everyone off guard.

A/N

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new Series! I'm going to be posting Fridays, and some other day of the week that hasn't been chosen yet! If you would like to colab with me on this and work on some Artwork for this series feel welcome to PM me, i'm almost always On Amino somewhere[ Usually chatting up some Hufflepuffs!]! Thank you for reading this, I hope it comes out okay I did start writing at five Am! Also, I'm going to post this on Amino and , so that might cause some confusion on what I previously said!

~Max Dubz


End file.
